With the development of mobile communication technology, an electronic device is used as an essential communication device for individuals. In addition, with the execution of various supplementary services, such as a camera, data communication, video replay, audio replay and messenger, schedule management, alarm functions in addition to a voice communication function in the electronic device, various programs for providing the functions have been used and the number of programs installed in the electronic device has increased.
In the related art, when a program is executed in an electronic device, the electronic device searches icons for executing programs which are arranged on the display unit of the electronic device, and selects and executes the program. As the number of programs installed in the electronic device increases, the method for directly searching for and executing a program become complicated because of the complexity of the process of searching for and executing a desired program.
In addition, the electronic device may execute a program using a command for executing one specific program provided by the electronic device. The electronic device may display two or more programs having an identical function and select and execute one of the displayed programs.